How Ash attained the power of the Dragon Force
by zenotai123
Summary: Ash is a 13 year old boy with the awesome powers of a dragon but how did he get them, read and find out.


**I don't own Pokemon nor will i ever.**

In a grass land was a 13 year old boy with raven hair and is wearing an Blue short-sleeve hoodie with a design of a Dragon on the front with the tail on the back, Black cargo pants with a belt that can hold multiple items at one time like a phone and keys, Shoes exactly like Sonic the hedgehog but the color is different as what is supposed to be red is gray, He wears Black Finger less gloves and a Blue Bandana wrap around his forehead.

He was Ash Ketchum and he was currently dodging Thunderbolts from his best friend, Pikachu the mouse Pokemon.

He jumped and held out his palm.

" **Dragon Lance** " Ash shouted as he shot crimson colored projectile at Pikachu as he dodged it at the last second.

"(Wow Ash you've gotta real better with your Dragon powers with time huh)." Pikachu said as Ash now understood Poke speak.

"Thanks Pal it's been a long time since i got them." Ash said to his pal.

"(You remember that day right)." Pikachu said to Ash as he Nodded.

"I remember alright." Ash said as he and Pikachu remember how Ash attained these powers.

 _(Flashback)_

 _In the Unova region 10 year old Ash was in his Kalos outfit as he, Pikachu and their Kalos friend Serena were visiting Unova to see the sights._

 _While Pikachu and Serena were relaxing, Ash was training his Gible with his Draco meteor attack._

 _"Come on Gible you can do it!" Ash encouraged as Gible charged up the attack once more._

 _"Gi-BLE!" Gible shouted as he shot the attack in the air and it exploded creating several meteors coming down._

 _"Alright you did it Gible." Ash said but then noticed a meteor heading for him._

 _"UH-OH!" Ash said he the meteor exploded in front of him knocking him off the hill they were on._

 _Serena, Pikachu and Gible's eyes widen._

 _"ASH!" Serena shouted as she and the two pokemon ran to the edge._

 _Ash looked down as he fell and saw some kind of Green force and he was about to fall in._

 _"Oh man!" Ash yelled as he fell in._

 _Ash felt himself burning like he had fell into fire._

 _Ash soon fell unconscious._

 _He re awoke to see that he was in a bright place with nothing but light._

 _"Whoa where am i?" Ash asked as someone answered him._

 _"You are in the heart of the Dragon Force chosen one." A voice that sounded very familiar to him said as he turned and saw the figure before him._

 _To his surprise it was Arceus the creator and God of all Pokemon._

 _"Whoa Arceus it that you!" Ash said surprise to see the God of all Pokemon talking to him again._

 _"Yes Chosen one it is me." Arceus said to the chosen one as Ash realized what Arceus said to him._

 _"Wait what do you mean I'm in the heart of the Dragon Force? Ash asked to the God as he answered._

 _"Well you see when you got pushed away by Draco meteor you drop into the Dragon Force and is now becoming connected to it, you see Ash when one becomes connected to the Dragon Force they gains special powers that many aren't able to use." Arceus explained to to stunned Ash._

 _"So you mean i'm going to get some kind of power because i'm connected to the Dragon Force now." Ash said as Arceus nodded._

 _"Yes and so will any of your offspring you have, it is with you even after death happens. Arceus explained as Ash nodded._

 _"Speaking of the Dragon Force, it should be affecting you right now." Arceus said as Ash felt something in his chest._

 _"Whoa i feel something burning in my chest!" Ash said as a blue aura appeared around him but the aura then turned crimson colored and covered him._

 _When it disappeared Ash's hair and eyes were both crimson, he had Dragon tattoos on his face and body and had Dragon wings sticking out of his back._

 _"Whoa!" Ash said in surprise as he felt a lot of power like this._

 _"Yes that is the Dragon form Alpha, you have many powers but it is up to you to find out about them." Arceus explained as Ash nodded and smiled at the God._

 _"I will Arceus i promise." Ash said as Arceus nodded._

 _"I trust you Ash but you must also be careful, with this power comes a dark side, you must not let your anger get to you or things will become bad as you become overwhelmed with dark energy. Arceus explained as Ash started to shake at that, if he went too far he could become a monster and he did not want that to happen._

 _"Well farewell Chosen one." Arceus said as Ash felt himself regaining consciousness as he saw the light get brighter._

 _On the hill Serena, Pikachu and Gible looked down at the Green force to see if they see Ash._

 _"ASH WHERE ARE YOU!" Serena shouted as Pikachu and Gible shouted as they did not get a response._

 _"Ash oh no." Serena whisper when Pikachu's ears perked up and squeaked._

 _"Pika!" Pikachu looked into the force again and saw a crimson colored flame appeared and shot into the air scaring Pikachu, Serena and Gible._

 _"What's that?" Serena asked as the crimson flame landed on the hill and the flame disappeared revealing Ash in his normal state._

 _"Hey you guys ok?" Ash said as Serena hugged him tightly almost knocking all of the air out of him._

 _"Ash your ok, what happened?" Serena asked as she looked at him with tear filled eyes as he smiled._

 _"Look i'll explained." Ash said as he explained the whole thing about what happened to him and you can be sure that serena, Pikachu and Gible were shocked._

 _(Flashback ends)_

"You guys looked so shock when i told you." Ash said as Pikachu looked at him.

"(I know we did now can we get back to training)?" Pikachu asked as Ash nodded.

"Yea we can come on." Ash said as he and Pikachu walked off.

 **Well that's that, That's how my Ash gained Dragon like powers, if you want to know more about my version of Ash look on my profile.**

 **See you at my next story, Bye.**


End file.
